The Rules of the Jedi
by undomiel8
Summary: After ObiWan tells Anakin not to let his personal feelings get in the way, he thinks back to his own experiences of heartbreak. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fan fiction, so…Please don't hurt me! . Alright then, lets wrap this up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alena Jinn, Qui-Gon's niece. Thank you and have a nice day.

Prologue: A Time Will Come

"Use the Force you must. Feel, don't think." Yoda said as the Younglings worked on their lightsaber training. Each one blocked wonderfully. Qui-Gon walked in silently as he surveyed them. He said quietly to Yoda, "A wonderful bunch this year. There's a good selection."

Yoda looked up. "Talent your niece has. A good Jedi she will be." Yoda pointed to a young boy. "Talent her friend Obi-Wan has also."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan as he blocked the bolts coming at his head. Leaning over to Yoda he asked quietly, "How old is Obi-Wan?"

Yoda smiled. "Thirteen he'll turn soon."

Qui-Gon smiled back. "Excellent." Turning to watch his niece he said "Does anyone have their eye on Alena?"

Yoda nodded. "Mace Windu."

Qui-Gon nodded. "He would be a good master for Alena."

"Alright, you're done for today!" Mace Windu called to the Younglings. Alena and Obi-Wan took off the blindfolds and deactivated their lightsabers. Obi-Wan turned to see Qui-Gon then whispered to Alena. She smiled. "Uncle Qui-Gon!" She hurried over and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

Qui-Gon returned her smile. "Excellent. It seems as though your training is going well."

"It is!" Turning, she beckoned Obi-Wan over. "Uncle, have you met my friend Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan bowed to Qui-Gon. "Pleased to meet you sir. I've heard so much about you."

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "And I've heard much about you."

Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon, time for the council meeting it is."

Alena and Obi-Wan bowed to Qui-Gon and took that as their cue to leave. Yoda looked up at Qui-Gon. "Train him will you?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I think I will."


	2. Homecoming

A/N: I must say thank you to Night Of The Land for helping me with a couple of problems. I know the Jedi can't have family, but it's necessary for the story. Also, I'm changing Alena's master, but having problems with fan fiction right now, so yes. Her master is Mace Windu. Thanks guys!

Chapter 1: Homecoming

…_Four years later…_

So much had happened in the past four years. Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan as his Padawan and Mace Windu had taken Alena. They hadn't seen each other since. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been busy all over the galaxy and were finally coming back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Obi-Wan looked over to his master. "Master, who else will be arriving today?"

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "Well, I believe that master Yoda will be returning from Kashyyyk. Kit Fitso will be returning from another mission. Oh and I'm sure I heard that Mace Windu and Alena would be coming as well."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan try to hide his excitement. He laughed. "It's alright Obi-Wan. I know how close you two were."

"How much farther master?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes dead ahead watching the stars fly past.

Qui-Gon checked a panel. "Not long. You should see Coruscant right…about…now"

The city planet of Coruscant grew large in the sky. Qui-Gon laughed. "Calm down young Padawan. It's not long."

Obi-Wan nodded and sat back down in the seat he had slowly been rising out of. A ship shot past them. "That looked like master Windu!"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Calm your emotions. You'll have master Yoda on your case next."

The two laughed as they entered the planet.

….

"Master Windu, you're positive that master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will be coming today?" Alena asked. She had definitely changed since her days as a youngling. Her hair was now to her mid back, silky and red. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the morning sun and as she stood up Mace noticed just how tall she had gotten. "Yes. I'm positive that they're coming."

Alena smiled. "I can't wait! I haven't seen either of them in years!"

Master Windu frowned slightly. "Control your emotions young Padawan. You know the rules of the Jedi."

Alena nodded and sat down. "How much longer?"

Mace pulled a sharp turn and lowered the craft. "We're here."

Alena twitched slightly as Mace shut the ship down. Opening the door, he nodded to Alena and she stood up to exit with him. As they made their way off the ship, Alena saw something that made her heart jump. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were walking towards the Jedi Temple talking softly. Alena tried to conceal her emotions, but a smile broke out. Mace led the way inside as the sun began to fade.

….

Obi-Wan had not seen Alena behind him. He was subtly looking right and left for his best friend. Qui-Gon was nodding and greeting various Jedi and pointing them out to Obi-Wan to no avail.

"And that's Stass Allie. She's a good friend." He looked over to Obi-Wan. "Are you even listening to me?"

Obi-Wan jumped. "What? Oh yes master. That was…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're right. Where are we going?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Our bedrooms. You can explore after that." They made their way through the temple as Qui-Gon continued his commentary. "Oh and there's Kit Fitso. I though he'd be arriving toady."

Obi-Wan's thoughts wandered to Alena. Did she still look the same? The last time he had seen her she had shoulder length auburn hair and was quite short. Would he even recognize her? Then he wondered about himself. _Will she recognize me?_ Obi-Wan looked down. There was no doubt about it. He hadn't changed at all.

"Here we are Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said shaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts. As he opened the door Obi-Wan gasped. A large room stood before them with a large window from which there was a beautiful view of the city. There were two doors off the main room that he supposed were the bedrooms. Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan a card. "That's your access card. It will open the door into the main room and also the one to your room which is over there." He pointed to the door on the right end of the room. Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to it. Swiping the card through a scanner next to the door it swung open. "Whoa…" Inside was a bed, a desk, and a large shelf of books that covered one wall. There was another one of the large windows and a door that he realized was the bathroom. Obi-Wan couldn't have been happier.

Well…Yes he could.

Turning around he closed the door. "Master? I'm going to walk around." Qui-Gon stuck his head out the door. "Alright. Make sure you're in time for dinner though."

Obi-Wan smiled and left the room. Where to look first?

….

Alena had been shown to her room and had the same reaction Obi-Wan had. After listening to Mace Windu talk to a hologram Yoda, she made her way to the door. "May I go walk around now?"

Mace looked her over. After a minute he nodded. "Alright. Just make sure you're in time for dinner."

Alena nodded and left the room quickly. Pocketing her access card, she began to look for Obi-Wan. She greeted two of her other friends from her days as a Youngling, but searched in earnest. There was only about an hour and a half until dinner and se wanted to find Obi-Wan before then.

She began to walk faster and as she turned a corner she ran into someone and fell over. Standing up quickly she began to apologize. "I am so sorry. Please-" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and tilted her head. "Obi?"

Obi-Wan realized in an instant that it was Alena who stood in front of him. "Alena!"

Alena disregarded all rules and threw her arms around Obi-Wan. He pulled her close. "I've missed you so much. How have you been?" Obi-Wan asked, putting her down before anyone could come along and report them. Alena smiled. "I've been wonderful. Master Windu is an excellent Jedi master. What about you? How's my uncle?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm wonderful too. Your uncle has taught me so much. I don't know if I could have done what we've been stuck with on the outer rim without him." (A/N: Yes, I am in love with Qui-Gon. I'm a little biased. Tee hee.)

Alena smiled. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

Obi-Wan returned the smile. "It's wonderful to see you too. You've certainly grown."

Alena looked proud of herself. "Five foot eight inches!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That's an improvement from the four foot eleven from when we were twelve!"

Alena smacked his arm. "Just because I was short doesn't mean I couldn't beat you."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I know it doesn't. I've got the scar to prove it."

Alena sighed. "How long until dinner?"

Obi-Wan looked around. "Judging from the traffic I'd say not long. You want to go down then?"

Alena nodded. "I'd better. I promised Master Windu I'd be on time for dinner."

Obi-Wan turned to go with the mass of Jedi going to dinner. "I promised Master Qui-Gon as well."

They made their way down to dinner laughing and talking about their adventures. They found Qui-Gon and Mace in front of the doors into the hall. "I told you they'd find each other." Mace said to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon laughed. "I never said they wouldn't!"

Alena bowed to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Mace. Suddenly Alena broke into another smile. "How are you uncle?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Excellent. And you? You've grown."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Five foot eight!"

Qui-Gon returned the laugh. "She's told you all about it then?" Obi-Wan nodded.

Mace looked into the hall. "We'd better get in there. Qui-Gon, can Alena sit with you and Obi-Wan? I have to sit with the council."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course." He led the Padawans to an empty table and sat down. After Mace had taken his seat with the council, Yoda stood up. "Welcome everyone. A very important week this is. Experience the Padawans and Masters I would like the Younglings to. Spar, teach, and share you will. Time to eat it is!" And with that the food line was opened.

Qui-Gon laughed. "I thought it would be something like that! All the Jedi Knights with Padawans were called in."

Alena stared off into space as she ate. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of her face. "What are you thinking about?"

Alena shook her head. "Nothing. Just wondering who I should spar with."

Obi-Wan looked offended. "I'm not considered?"

Alena looked critically at him. "Well…I'm not sure. I don't want an easy fight."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Well then. I suppose I shouldn't spar with you. I don't want to beat you early."

Alena slapped his arm. "Well thanks Obi!"

Obi-Wan laughed. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come on Obi-Wan. Time for bed. Early morning tomorrow."

Obi-Wan waved to Alena. "See you in the morning then."

"Yeah. Sleep well." Alena waved back.

"You too."

With that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left the hall for their rooms.


End file.
